


Egzorcyzmy Aomine Daikiego

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do księdza Akashiego dzwoni zaniepokojony Kise, prosząc o wizytę w jego domu. Wygląda na to, że jego brata Aomine opętało coś bardzo złego…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egzorcyzmy Aomine Daikiego

  
  
  
  
Pora zjaw i demonów już nastała. Księżyc świecił jasno na tle ciemnego nieba, raz po   
raz chowając się za chmurami i znów wyglądając zza nich, jakby chciał zrobić ludziom swoje mroczne „akuku”.   
Ksiądz Akashi zmierzył go spojrzeniem, a następnie skierował wzrok na ponury dom   
stojący na niewielkim wzgórzu. Ogromne bezlistne drzewo rosło tuż obok, wyciągając nad nim swoje ogromne szpony. W okolicy nie było żadnych innych domów: jedynie puste, martwe pola i bagna.  
    Gdzieś z daleka rozległo się głośne wycie wilka. Ksiądz Akashi poprawił swoją sutannę i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę ciemnej sylwetki domu. Nie mógł marnować czasu. Im bardziej przedłużał wizytę, tym gorzej mogło się to skończyć dla tego dziecka...  
    Puk puk puk – szybkie ruchy nadgarstkiem, palec wskazujący uderzający rytmicznie o drzwi. Po chwili dało się słyszeć skrzypienie schodów i szybkie kroki.  
-    Ah, ksiądz Akashi! - wyszeptał zatroskany blondwłosy mężczyzna, który mu otworzył. Dzięki Ci, Boże!  
-    Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem – powiedział chłodno Akashi, skinąwszy mu głową. Przekroczył próg domu, rozglądając się wokół okiem eksperta.  
Nędzne umeblowanie. Nędzne obrazy. Nędzne dywany, podłogi, ściany i sufit.   
Bida z nędzą.   
-    Gdzie jest to dziecko?- zapytał Akashi, od razu przechodząc do sedna sprawy.   
-    W swoim pokoju...- Blondyn opatulił się swetrem, który na sobie miał i wytarł nos w chusteczkę.- Proszę księdza, to, co się z nim dzieje, jest naprawdę straszne...Musieliśmy po księdza zadzwonić.  
-    Sprawa jest zrozumiała.- Seijurou skinął głową.- Proszę mnie do niego zaprowadzić. Czy oprócz was ktoś jeszcze jest w domu?  
-    Tak, jest tata i mój brat Midorimacchi. Czuwają przy nim...- Mężczyzna znów pociągnął nosem.  
-    Rozumiem.  
Weszli po skrzypiących schodach na górę. Po kilku stopniach można już było usłyszeć   
szaleńcze, mrożące krew w żyłach wrzaski.  
-    Jego stan musi być poważny...- wymamrotał Akashi, a kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami pokoju, z którego dochodziły krzyki, zwrócił się głośno do blondyna:- Proszę przygotować miskę gorącej wody i ręczniki.  
-    Yyy...dobrze...  
-    Niech się pan pospieszy, pacjent prawdopodobnie zaraz...- Akashi otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju, w którym lewitowały tysiące kartek wyrwanych z erotycznych czasopism.- ...będzie rodzić?  
-    Rodzić?- Stojący obok drzwi wysoki mężczyzna o zielonych włosach poprawił okulary na swoim nosie i zmierzył spojrzeniem księdza.- On jest opętany, nanodayo.  
-    Opętany?- powtórzył Akashi, prostując się.- Cholera...znowu pomyliłem zlecenia...  
-    Cycki! Cycki! Dajcie mi cycki!- Rozległ się wrzask przywiązanego do łóżka ciemnoskórego chłopaka o granatowych włosach.  
Akashi zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco na zielonowłosego. Ten tylko westchnął   
cierpiętniczo i wzruszył ramionami.  
Ciemnoskóry z kolei spojrzał dzikim wzrokiem na księdza Akashiego i uśmiechnął się   
szyderczo.  
-    !@#$%^* stąd!- wrzasnął.- Nie masz cycków! Jesteś niczym!  
Seijurou przełknął powoli ślinę, zaciskając pięści.  
-    Będę potrzebował pomocy – wycedził.- Nie chcemy tu przecież trupów.  
-    Spokojnie, przywiązaliśmy go bardzo mocno, nie rzuci się na księdza – zapewnił siedzący na krześle pod oknem przystojny mężczyzna, wpatrujący się ze znudzeniem w leżącego na łóżku chłopaka.  
-    Nie miałem na myśli siebie – rzucił Akashi, ściągając z siebie sutannę, a następnie pasek od spodni.  
Zielonowłosy okularnik natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem i oderwał się od ściany,   
wymachując nerwowo rękoma.  
-    W-współż-życie w tych o-okolicznościach jest absolutnie z-zabronione, nanodayo!- powiedział.  
-    Co pan mi sugeruje?- ksiądz Akashi spojrzał na niego morderczo, sprawdzając napiętość paska.- To do obrony własnej, zapewniam.  
-    Akurat...- mruknął facet pod oknem.- Spoko, sam mam ochotę mu wpierdzielić...  
-    Cz-czy powinienem zawiadomić eksperta?- zapytał zaniepokojony blondyn, zerkając to na ciemnoskórego, to na księdza.  
-    Spokojnie, sam sobie z tym poradzę – rzekł Akashi.- W porównaniu z moją specjalnością – czyli odbieraniem porodów mężczyzn – egzorcyzmy są dziecinnie łatwe.  
Wszyscy obecni w pokoju spojrzeli z powątpieniem po sobie, jednak żaden nie śmiał się   
odezwać. Tymczasem ksiądz Akashi był już gotowy do pracy. Stanął przy łóżku, przewieszając przez oparcie pasek do spodni i spojrzał na gapiącego się na niego ciemnoskórego.  
-    Jak masz na imię?- zapytał.  
-    Cycek – warknął w odpowiedzi.  
-    Aominecchi, wyrażaj się przy księdzu...- mruknął blondyn z wyrzutem.- Ma na imię Daiki! Aomine Daiki.  
-    Od jak dawna...przebywa w tym stanie?  
-    Odkąd podarliśmy jego porno gazetki – odparł facet pod oknem.  
-    Czy to te?- zapytał Akashi, wskazując ruchem dłoni na lewitujące kartki. Koleś pokiwał w milczeniu głową.  
-    Wtedy oszalał – mówił dalej.- Zaczął wrzeszczeć, że skoro nie akceptujemy jego gazet, to dorobi sobie cycki, i na górze i na dole. Wolę nie wiedzieć, zamiast czego będzie miał na dole cycki...  
-    Ja również...- mruknął Akashi, krzywiąc się.  
-    W każdym bądź razie, wszędzie zaczął rysować cycki, więc go związaliśmy. A potem zaczął mówić w dziwnym języku...  
-    Dziwnym języku?  
-    Cycki, boobsy, cyce, dydle, balony, pompony, melony!- krzyknął Aomine w bardzo szybkim tempie, tak, że ledwie można go było zrozumieć.  
-    No właśnie w tym – powiedział facet spod okna.- Zmartwiliśmy się trochę, no i chciałem go przetrzepać, ale Kise mi nie pozwolił – wskazał ruchem głowy na blondyna, wciąż stojącego przy drzwiach.- Chciał zadzwonić po egzorcystę.  
-    Słusznie.- Akashi skinął głową.- Kto jest ojcem dziecka?  
-    Ja – westchnął facet pod oknem.- Nijimura Shuuzou, do usług.  
-    Gdzie jest matka dziecka?  
-    Sho-chan wyszła zapalić, bo ją trochę roznosiło, jak na niego patrzyła – mruknął.  
-    Oddajcie mi...cycki – jęknął nagle Daiki, wyginając się mocno na łóżku.- Oddajcie mi...moje cycki!  
-    Aominecchi, ale ty nigdy nie miałeś piersi – mruknął płaczliwie Kise.- Te gazety cię niszczyły! Musieliśmy coś zro...- Nagle na twarzy blondyna trzasnęła głośno jedna z latających stron. Zaraz po niej wylądowało na nim kilka kolejnych.  
-    Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, niech państwo opuszczą ten pokój.- Akashi wyciągnął zza koszulki wisiorek zakończony nożyczkami. Rozwarł je, chwycił jedno ostrze w dłonie i, ściskając, uniósł lekko do góry. Ucałował uchwyt, a następnie spojrzał przez niego na Aomine.  
-    Lada moment nadejdzie twój kres, siło nieczysta – wyszeptał.  
-    Masz małego.- To zabrzmiało bardziej jak zwykłe stwierdzenie, niż obelga.  
Dłonie Akashiego zatrzęsły się nieznacznie.  
-    W imię noża, miecza, siekiery i piły – powiedział, sunąc w powietrzu nożyczkami w cztery strony świata.- Nakazuję ci, demonie, opuść to murzyńskie ciało.  
-    SAM JESTEŚ MURZYN, PŁASKA DECHO!- wrzasnął Aomine.- TAKI Z CIEBIE KSIĄDZ JAK ZE MNIE PTASIE MLECZKO! MASZ TAK MAŁEGO PENISA, ŻE MUSISZ WYCIĄGAĆ GO PINCETĄ ! HAHAHA !  
Stojący pod ścianą zielonowłosy najwyraźniej zaczął krztusić się własną śliną. Blondyn,   
nazwany wcześniej Kise, zatkał dłonią usta, a Nijimura odkaszlnął, by zamaskować parsknięcie.  
-    Doigrałeś się...- szepnął Akashi.- Już ja wyciągnę z ciebie tego demona!  
Rzucił się na niego nagle, chwytając za kołnierz koszulki i zaczął mocno nim potrząsać.   
Aomine chyba próbował się bronić, ponieważ wirujące wokół nich kartki drgały w powietrzu w kierunku Akashiego, jednak żadna nie była w stanie go uderzyć.  
Nijimura wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Kise i Midorimy.  
-    Który z nich jest w końcu opętany, bo ja już nie wiem?- zapytał.  
-    Ja też nie – westchnął Kise.- Pójdę...zadzwonić po specjalistę.  
-    M-musimy ich chyba powstrzymać, nanodayo – bąknął Midorima, poprawiając okulary na nosie.  
-    Hmm...- Nijimura rzucił okiem na walczącą na łóżku parkę: potrząsającego ciemnoskórym Akashiego i wierzgającego dziko Aomine.- Ah, zostawmy ich, poszaleją, zmęczą się i samo im przejdzie.  
Midorima przełknął głośno ślinę, ale posłuchał swojego ojca i wraz z nim opuścił pokój.  
Godzinę później ksiądz Akashi wyszedł z pokoju w towarzystwie Aomine – oboje byli   
całkowicie normalni i spokojni. Nijimura, Kise i Midorima, którzy siedzieli w kuchni, patrzyli na nich w milczeniu.  
Seijurou otwarł usta wierzchem dłoni, a Aomine odchrząknął cicho.  
-    Będę się zbierał – powiedział Akashi.  
-    Odprowadzę księdza – mruknął niewyraźnie Daiki.  
-    Yyy...Aominecchi, a co z cyckami? – zapytał niepewnie Kise.  
-    Walić cycki! Cycki są do kitu, nie znoszę ich!  
To mówiąc, wyszedł za delikatnie uśmiechającym się Akashim.   
A pozostała trójka wciąż siedziała na swoich miejscach, niczym skamieniałe posągi.  
-    Kise – westchnął w końcu Nijimura.- Dzwoń po egzorcystę. Teraz to już NA PEWNO coś go opętało.  
  



End file.
